Jewel Hive
Jewel Hive is the easternmost of the nine Hives of Pantala, located between the Bloodworm and Wasp Hives on the shore of Dragonfly Bay. It is the closest hive to Dragonfly Bay. It is also considered to be the artsiest Hive. Residents * Argus * Bumblebee (formerly) * Cadelle * Cinnabar * Lady Jewel (ruler) * Morpho * Pinacate * Rootworm * Tau * Temora * Treehopper Glitterbazaar The Glitterbazaar is dedicated mostly to shops and shopping. It takes up the entire first three levels of the Hive, plus an extra area outside the Hive entrance where shops and tents are that had no room inside. The outside area is covered by a silk canopy to keep the wares mostly dry in the rainy season. It is not very sparklyThe Hive Queen pg. 58 which is ironic due to its namesake. Cricket noted that the shops are not organized in any way, merely squeezed into whatever space available. Jewel Hive is known for the Glitterbazzar. Library The Library is said to be the biggest library in all the hives, as it covers a whole Hive level, a few levels above Cadelle's neighborhood and just above Jewel Hive Nest. It has an large double door entrance, with a small plaza just outside it with a statue of Clearsight reading, surrounded by benches. The Library has a central desk with shelves radiating from it, and second floor balconies with aisles of more books. Famous characters are depicted on the walls, and glass and wire sculptures of dragons reading were hung from the high ceiling. Blue silk tapestries with quotes about reading take up the rest of the wall space. Cricket noted that it was not as bejeweled as the rest of the hive. Jewel Hive Nest The Jewel Hive Nest is a large white dome, where all the HiveWing eggs are kept, in the middle of the floor set aside for it. Pebbled paths and benches circle it. Inside, green bioluminescent mushrooms are the only source of light. Four tall columns and two crossbeams give the dome support, as it is as old as the hive. Dragonfly Square Dragonfly Square is where Cadelle lives. It is not the wealthiest neighborhood, but it is respectable. It is eight floors above the Glitterbazaar, and named after a hero of the Tree Wars, and there are blue and green dragonfly statues of varying sizes around the streets. There is also a rusty water tower across from Cadelle's house. Lady Jewel's Palace Lady Jewel's Palace is known for her prison at the heart of the palace, where dragons mysteriously disappear and there are rumors of terrible torture. The prison is dark with no windows, and a black stone threshold that is ominously scratched by prisoners being dragged away. The rest of the palace is quite bejeweled with emeralds, tapestries, and glittering ballrooms. Art Scene Little is known about the art scene but Luna constantly talked about it with Swordtail. It can be assumed that it's a gallery of art hence it namesake. History ''The Hive Queen'' Cricket, Sundew, Blue, and Swordtail sneak in and steal a cape and a squiggly headdress for Sundew to hide the fact she has no antennae. They then walk past a guard and a HiveWing who suggests going to Raindrop Scales, say that “Pinacate has a trillion ideas”. They then walk past the Salvation Statue. Trivia * The residents of the Jewel Hive including the SilkWings wear fancy outfits (a lot of jewels). These outfits include capes and headdresses, though apparently veils have gone out of fashion. * Jewel Hive is the main setting for ''The Hive Queen''. Gallery Live_jewel_bug.jpg|A actual jewel bug (Scutelleridae is its scientific name) References Category:Locations Category:Pantalan Locations Category:Hives Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:Pantalan History Category:HQ Locations